Talk:Alli Bhandari/@comment-3284502-20140210025826
I'm so happy she's out of the relationship (at least, for now. She seemed hesitant and uncertain about it at the end last episode...). I wanted to cry I was so happy for her. Now, as for Dallas. Do I think they'll be together? Probably, eventually. It looks like they actually plan on giving her some time to cope with Leo first, which I appreciate. Do I want them together? ...It's complicated. Don't get me wrong, personality wise I'm shipping them to hell and back, but there's an elephant in the room there and his name is Rocky. Alli either doesn't like or doesn't want kids at the moment. That's part of why they decided to call it off pre-emptively, and I believe that that's why she's been ignoring him. I think she still wanted him but knew that, at least on one front, they weren't compatible. If they're going to hook these two up I'd like to see some serious discussion about it and addressing the fact Alli does not want children involved in her relationships. Another thing I want to be addressed is WHY Alli is so stuck on this storyline. Everyone, in-universe and out, has called Alli on her bad choice of boyfriends, bad ideas during relationships, and terrible dependence issues. But none of them address the root of her problem. This is a girl that has rock bottom self-worth. "We accept the love we think we deserve" after all. Alli's bad relationships have all come from a place of self-worth. Johnny, Drew, Leo, and even Dave on occaision (NOT all the time, but sometimes) treated her like rap but she came back for more and, at least with Johnny and Drew, had to be talked out of giving them more chances. Why? Because she doesn't want to be single because it makes her feel alone. It's not an uncommon issue with teenage girls, I've seen people who believe this. It's part of the way society socializes young girls. It all comes down to love. Girls are often depicted as motivated by love, to do things for love, to compete with other women for love, and that if you don't have a partner you're a loser who will die alone with nobody to love you. That's why I feel like Alli keeps going back to searching for boys, even if it's not good for her. Because she feels like the only way to get validation and self-worth is with boys. There's no other way. She does not like being single and so goes out looking for someone. It's a shame all of her drama with Bianca went down. I think she could've benefitted from that self-esteem seminar. Hopefully she'll get counselling in the aftermath of this abuse storyline because I honestly believe that until someone addresses her issue, she'll never change. I can definitely understand the frustration towards Alli, but mostly? I feel sorry for her. I want her to get better and get some self-esteem and learn to love herself so she can go to MIT and cure cancer and be amazeballs and kick ass while wearing fabulous shoes. She's never deserved it more than after this nightmare of a time. And hey? If post-self-esteem developed Alli gets a boyfriend? *cough*Dallas*cough*? Then all I can say is WANT, WANT, WANT.